


Older Not Wiser

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Character Death Fix, F/M, Kids, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It's Han and Giselle's 10th Anniversary Party, and everyone comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Not Wiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tris/gifts).



On their tenth anniversary, Han and Gisele invited all their closest friends.

Brian and Mia showed up with Jack, who at 10 years old was already flirting with Han and Gisele’s 9-year-old daughter, Irina. Han elbowed Brian and said, “I can see who he takes after.”

When Irina convinced Jack to climb the highest tree in their yard, giggling as their parents looked for them, Mia looked at Gisele with a wry smile and said, “I can see who she takes after.”

Roman showed up next, with three dates. They welcomed all of them kindly and noticed that all three rolled their eyes when Roman said he brought fireworks to celebrate the anniversary.

Tej showed up too. He gave them their gift right away – a lovely antique vase. He also brought gifts for the kids, and soon Jack and Irina were playing video games on computers more advanced than any of the other adults had ever seen.

Then came Tego and Rico. They brought enough champagne for everyone and then argued about the best way to open a bottle.

Dom and Letty showed up after them, happy to see the couple and all the rest of their old friends too. They gave Han and Gisele plane tickets to Tahiti for a romantic vacation. 

When it came time, Dom gave the toast: “Ten years is a long time. If you ask Letty, you’ll probably hear that being with the one you love for years is a complete pain in the ass.” They laughed. “But I couldn’t be happier to see all of you here. I missed you guys. So I vote that Han and Gisele have to host us all every year.” Some laughs and some groans. “But really, Han and Gisele deserve each other. For some couples, that’s an insult. I’m looking at you, Tej and Roman.” They both flick him off. “But for Gisele and Han, saying they deserve to be with each other is the greatest compliment I can give either of them. To ten great years, to seventy more, and to family,” Dom said and raised his glass, and everyone followed suit and then drank their champagne.

“How about a refill?” Roman said after downing his glass.

“No refills,” Gisele said. “You all need to be sober for our after dinner activity.”

“After dinner activity?” Brian asked.

Han grinned. “Inland, by the forest. There’s a one mile stretch you wouldn’t believe.”

They all smiled and cheered. Only Gisele and Han would think a race was a necessary part of an anniversary dinner. Just one of the reasons they all loved them.

“My mommy’s going to win the race!” Irina announced loudly.

“No, my mommy is!” Jack said, and Irina responded by throwing her pudding at him.

Brian and Han quickly moved them to opposite sides of the table.

Rico and Tego looked at each other. “Do these kids remind you anyone?” they asked each other at the same time.

Everyone at the table laughed.

Then they were quiet for a good ten seconds before Roman placed the first bet. “20G that I smoke all of you,” he laughed.

Soon the table was crowded with cash and promises, laughs and boasts, vulgar insults to the competition. Han and Gisele looked at each other, smiling. They wouldn’t want to celebrate any other way.


End file.
